survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARorgs: The Genius
ARorgs: The Genius is considered "Season 0" of Atypical Reddit ORGs, a sister ORG hosted by SRorgs Alum Roodman, of SRorgs: Iceland and SRorgs: All Stars. 10 Players competed in 9 intricate matches, collecting garnets along the way until a winner was declared. After 9 Matches, John was declared the winner in the final match over Ashton. Format The Genius brings together 10 contestants from various sectors to compete for the top spot in rounds involving various games. Every episode, a contestant is eliminated following a main match and a death match. The Main Match is a game that all the players will have to play in order to win, and the Death Match is only played by the elimination candidates. The winner(s) of the main match will gain a token of life as a form of immunity from elimination. In the event there is a sole winner, then that player receives an additional token of life to give to another player. The worst performer in the main match (or by specific criteria) is automatically sent to the death match, and is allowed to choose their opponent. However, they cannot choose a person with a token of life. There, they will compete a 1-on-1 game, where the winner will remain in the competition, and the loser will be eliminated. Contestants Episode Guide Elimination Chart Color Key : : The contestant was declared the winner of The Genius. : : The contestant was the runner-up of The Genius. : : The contestant won the Main Match and a Token of Life. : : The contestant did not win the Main Match, but was given a Token of Life by the Winner. : : The contestant did not win the Main Match, but was not selected for the Death Match. : : The contestant came in last place in the Main Match, but did not attend the Death Match. : : The contestant came in last place in the Main Match and became the Elimination Candidate. : : The contestant was selected for the Death Match by the Elimination Candidate. : : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : : The contestant was removed from the competition due to inactivity. Category:Atypical Reddit ORGs Category:The Genius Season Summary The first match saw the birth of a four-person alliance between John, Ashton, Hey and Diro. They won the first game and then Nico quit the game. Diro was split from the group in a team game and was eliminated. The remaining alliance of John, Ashton and Hey stuck with each other for most of the game and avoided elimination for several rounds. Outsiders Tucker, Behtaji and Bear were all eliminated in their second Death Match. At the final five, Ashton betrayed the alliance in an attempt to send John and Hey to the Death Match together as he viewed both as big threats. Ashton was in turn betrayed by Brad and Gus and voiced his anger publicly. John decided to throw the game to take Hey to the Death Match as he also viewed Hey as a threat to beat him at the end. Hey initially beat John in the Death Match, but due to a problem with the rules he agreed to a rematch in which John was victorious. In the following games, Brad, Ashton and Gus focussed on winning the games and aimed to eliminate John for being a big threat. He was sent to the Death Match twice more and survived, gaining a large garnet count going into the finals. Ashton faced John in the finals. John used his garnet advantage to ensure he could control two games, Nim and Pentago, which were both fully solved online. Ashton beat John in the second game, but John defeated Ashton in the other two and won the season 2:1. Season Summary